Stepping out of the Storybook
by PenTheHeart
Summary: "Jasmine won't be pleased," You see Snow White never met Aladdin, they didn't have the same happily ever after. They were two different tales. One day they might share the same happily ever after, one day. Beck/Jade


_**Stepping out of the Storybook-**_

"_Jasmine isn't going to be pleased," _

She almost glared a hole through the back of his head, it had been four months since they'd broken up and she couldn't help but always be drawn to him, she hated him but she loved him, she wanted to kill him but she missed him like crazy. And to make matters worse he was there with that girl on her arm, a beautiful, popular socialite who was completely flawless and perfect in every way possible and she was laughing with him, stroking his bare arm with her manicured fingers.

Why Jade was even here she wasn't sure, it was another grand Hollywood Arts spectacular- an all night party where the students were to be characters from fairytales and storybooks. It was a disturbing sight to see seventeen and eighteen year olds dressed up as Princesses and Princes, in bright colours with glitter everywhere and cardboard cut outs of castles and forests scattered everywhere. This wasn't the sort of thing Jade would ever come to, unless she'd come with Beck because he'd asked her which he used to do all the time but now she was here alone, with no-one beside her, no-one talking to her. No, today she was just sitting alone beside some passed out Peter Pan in way to tight tights, glaring at Aladdin from across the room. Her blue bodice felt much too tight, the leather skirt suddenly seemed to trap her, the silky fabric of her blue puff sleeves suddenly seemed to grow tighter every moment and the apple ring on her finger suddenly weighed an incredible amount.

Of course he'd come as Aladdin.

Of course his new girlfriend was Jasmine.

Her long black hair was tied in the blue ribbons, the black waves tumbling down to her hips. Her deeply tanned skin was perfect against the blue pants and half top with faint lace flowing from almost every crevice of her body. She was perfect, not like Jade.

She was who the boy every girl wanted belonged with, Jade was the mistake.

Jade stood up on her red heels, wobbling a bit as she became accustomed to the extra inches on her height, she happily left the snoring Peter alone on the floor- she couldn't care less that it was the middle of November and the night air was nearing freezing. She scanned the crowds for a sight of the Little Mermaid, Cat was surely the easiest to find, bright red hair and a viciously putrid green tail. The colours weren't exactly natural.

But after scanning the room with her laser blue eyes she still couldn't locate Ariel so she began to look for Andre seeing as if she couldn't have Cat she might as well have second best. But there was no lion at the piano, or for that matter anywhere in sight. Sighing Jade expanded her search to include the worst of the group, scanning the crowds to find Tori-hontas-a name of course she'd coined herself- or Geppetto and his puppet Pinocchio.

Unfortunately looking around for the two resulted in Jade's eyes stumbling upon a very heated situation between Jasmine and Aladdin, a session in which Aladdin's purple and gold laced jacket was slipping from his tanned shoulders helped of course by the slender hands of Jasmine.

So Jade ran, tripping slightly in the heels and her mind repeating the scene over and over again, forcing her to sit through every last piece. Making sure she remembered every detail and she did. She didn't need to see it again; it had burned into her mind and refused to leave.

Leaving the Asphalt Cafe she ran into the school, her skin instantly pricking at the vast change in temperature. The puff sleeve fell down her arm as it caught on the door and all she did was rip it off and carry on running. Begging her mind to stop. Stop the tricks, stop the image and stop the memory.

She knew she was crying and she was glad no-one was inside to hear her or see her. Throwing herself into the door of an empty and dark classroom she fell through, the door opening with such the force of her sobbing soul. She was happy to land on the rough carpet, happy to hear the door slam shut as she broke.

She could play the mean girl.

She could murder a man three hundred and eight ways with one pair of scissors.

But when it came to matters of the heart, the iciness she tried to put around it was always melted by the beating of her heart. She wasn't a hopeless romantic but in her life all she wanted was someone to love her. For Snow Whites mother had died young and her Father had found solace in a new wife, leaving no love for his broken daughter.

She'd had one person who loved her and he'd been the only one in her sixteen years to dare to try.

And now she'd lost him.

And Jade West was no good at losing things.

Black trails of running mascara ran down her porcelain cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the leather skirts leaving a black puddle on the resistant surface. Her hair fell like a curtain trapping herself inside, the red ribbon in her hair slipped and she felt it slowly sliding from her head.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?_

Well in real life, it wasn't Snow White, for Snow White's heart was poisoned. The apple had done its work and Snow White sat in Room 12A, sobbing black tears as the poison completed its work.

Snow White had been a bad person; she didn't deserve the love of a Prince.

She ripped the apple ring from her finger, he'd loved apples.

She longed for the feeling of the scissors in her hands, wishing she could just cut her Snow White gown to pieces; instead she took a loose strand of blood red fabric and tore it in her hands.

"Jade?"

Her head snapped up and she stared at the doorway which was now letting light stream through into the dark room. She knew the voice; it was the one always talking in her head. It was the one who told her she was doing something wrong, it was the one who told her to calm down. It was the voice associated with kisses on the cheek, cups of coffee and a shoulder to rest on.

"What?" she snarled, her voice sounding much weaker than intended as she faced away from the figure in the doorway.

The figure closed the door and suddenly the blinding white light had gone, but he hadn't. He was still standing in the doorway. Waiting.

"Talk to me," the voice pleaded and it was so incredibly difficult to not break down right there in front of him.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, her voice yet again not as strong as how she'd heard it in her head.

"Please?" he questioned, moving forward and taking a seat by her on the floor.

What a sight they must have looked, a teary, dark Snow White and Aladdin, sitting on the floor in Mr Arnolds classroom in the darkness.

"Leave me alone," she repeated her voice building with strength in each syllable. She turned away from him but he turned her back, clutching her chin with his warm grasp, his fingers digging into her jaw as he said forcefully for a second time.

"Talk to me."

She forced her eyes open despite knowing it was the worst mistake she could make, she was met with his brown eyes searching deep for any sign of life in her. She could only think of the irony of looking for life in her eyes.

"Please Jade," he asked, forcing a spell upon her so that she couldn't look away. It was the one thing she hated about him. He had the power to control her.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked in a whisper, her voice dripping with venom despite the hushed tone.

"Why you're sitting on the floor in our English class crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying," she answered, knowing how stupid it must have sounded since she could barely see through her glazed eyes and could still feel the water paths of the inky tears on her face.

"Okay, well why are you sitting on the floor in our English class?" he questioned.

"I like it here," she replied stubbornly.

"Okay, why did you run away once you saw me and Kathy kiss?" he asked, at her flinch he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"I forgot something," she answered feebly.

"I'm sorry," he announced out of the blue.

"For?" she questioned, feeling his grip on her chin loosen slightly.

"Not opening the door," he sighed.

"Why, you're perfectly happy now," she said angrily.

"True but you didn't deserve that," he declared.

The word 'True' rang loud in her ears.

"Deserve what? To end three years of a relationship in ten seconds, without conversation and through a door. Vega's door to be more precise," she spat.

"Exactly, and I'm sorry," he said, sliding his hand up her face to cup her cheek.

"I'm not," she shrugged, leaning into his hand slightly as he began to brush away the streams of dark tears that had begun to seep from her eyes again.

Their body language showed something completely different to the conversation they were having, it didn't fit in the slightest but neither of them noticed.

"I wish you were still mine," she whispered beneath her breath, allowing that one vulnerable and soft Jade to speak before a second before the dark angels inside her turned it into one of them.

"So do I," he nodded his voice as silent as hers.

"We didn't work did we?" Jade asked, the same question that many people had voiced and the question that had run through her head every day since they began.

"Don't tell yourself that, we worked, we worked. We worked," the last two words droned on in his voice and she felt the need for the someone who loved her again.

"But we work better with others," she completed and he merely nodded.

How he was so calm and collected in all of this she didn't understand.

"We'll always have us," Beck promised.

Beck always promised and his promises always reined true, that's one of the reasons she'd trusted him and still did.

"Do you want to come back to the party?" he asked, taking her hand in his spare one.

She shook her head and he nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he suggested, looking straight into her grey eyes.

They hadn't changed since he'd met her, not one bit.

She nodded and he stood up assisting her as he did so and soon they were standing face to face.

"Your shoe Cinderella," he chuckled, pointing to the floor where a red leather shoe lay untouched on the dark floor.

"I'm Snow White idiot," she smirked, quickly ridding her face of any trace of tears and fixing her hair band. Returning herself to the Jade West the outside world knew.

"Well then you probably won't want this then?" he asked, holding out his hand to reveal the apple ring he'd found on the floor.

"No I don't, that's where my story ends," she shrugged, taking it from his hand and throwing it to the floor.

"No it's not, you're saved by the Prince's kiss," he reminded.

"Not in real life," she said.

"Who says?" he questioned, walking her back into the door.

She opened her mouth to speak as she felt her back land on the door and his lips plant a kiss on hers.

"Jasmine isn't going to be pleased," she whispered, kissing him back with more eagerness.

"Not all fairytales have to end with the correct 'happily ever after'," he replied, pulling away for a mere second.

"I like this version better," she smiled happily.

But she knew she wouldn't like it the next day when the fairytale ended properly, with Jasmine and Aladdin in one and Snow White in the other.

_**In this Jade looks a bit like Liz did in the Viva Glitz Viva Glamour photo shoot that she did as Snow White. **_

_**I wouldn't say this is a great piece of work for me, Angst tends to throw me but if you could give me any tips I'll be eternally grateful! xx**_


End file.
